deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic VS Shadow
BatMario753= Description Sonic VS Shadow!!! Which of the hedgehog rivals will come out on top? Will Sonic show his edgy doppelgänger why it's HIS world? Or will Sonic be taught the hard way as to why they all hail Shadow! Introduction Sonic (Cue Green Hill Zone-Sonic Generations) Boomstick: Does this guy really need an introduction? Wiz: We have to give him one, no matter how big of a videogame star he is. Boomstick: ....Well then let's make it fast! You know, as a joke, since he's fast! Yeah, as a joke. Wiz: Wh-'' '''Boomstick: Hedgehog. Beats the evil Dr. Eggman's robots. Makes friends. Saves the world.' Wiz: I suppose that's fair...sort of. Boomstick: Of course it's fair, heheh! He's the savior of his world that beats Dr. Eggman and makes friends like Tails. That's easy enough! Though it did get more complicated in Sonic 06-''' Wiz: -Sonic has gotten a large arsenal of abilities over the years. *Spin Dash *Spin Attack *Homing Attack *Light Speed Attack *Super Peelout *Sonic Boost *Martial Arts *Bounce Bracelet *Stomp *Insta-Shield *Sonic Wave *Somersault Kick *Sonic Wind '''Boomstick: He can spin like a buzzsaw to attack enemies, blast through and past enemies with the Sonic Boost and Super Peel out, and smash enemies with his fighting prowess, Bounce Bracelet and his Stomp! Wiz: He can summon the power of wind to hit his opponents with the Sonic Wave, the Somersault Kick, and the Sonic Wind, and he can also use it to briefly protect himself with the Insta-Shield. Boomstick: He's got more where that came from! *Shield *Fire Shield *Bubble Shield *Thunder Shield *Invincibility Shield Wiz: He can use shields to protect himself from certain elements or even damage in general. Boomstick: To back his arsenal up, Sonic is pretty strong. He can smash through metal robots, blast back giant mechs, break apart small mountains, and even defeat Godzilla sized threats like Perfect Chaos! Wiz: His durability is amazing too since he can survive atmospheric re-entry, missile strikes, punches from Knuckles, and more. But of course, we need to cover Sonic's speed. He can move at mach 1 instantly, but that's just the start. He can easily move at hypersonic speeds and dodge lasers-'' '''Boomstick: NO ONE CARES! GET FASTER THAN THAT!' Wiz: Fine. In Sonic Unleashed, the Light Speed Dash, which is undoubtedly light speed due to multiple statements, moves Sonic at 390 according to the in-game speed measurement system. Sonic's top speed in that game is 3519, making him 9 about 9 times faster than that. Considering Sonic boasts about how much he can improve over time in games like Sonic Forces, it wouldn't be bad to say that Sonic by now can move at 10 times the speed of light. Boomstick: However, there's still Super Sonic to talk about! He can become a Super Saiyan-I mean, hedgehog, with all 7 Chaos Emeralds! Just look at that gold color! *Flight *Super Sonic Boost **Arrow of Light *Energy Projection *Chaos Control *Positive Energy Empowerment *Invulnerability *Increased Statistics Wiz: Super Sonic by default increases Sonic's capabilities by at least hundreds of times and grants him invulnerability. Super Sonic can fly to the moon in seconds, and even fly far out in space in a very short time frame. Boomstick: He's powered by chaos energy, which could split an entire planet apart in Sonic Advance 3, and is undoubtedly superior to Eggman's Final Egg Blaster which could blast away solar systems! Wiz: He can use the Super Sonic Boost and its stronger variant, Arrow of Light, to get himself a magnificent aura and ram in to enemies at high speeds. He can also shoot out beams of energy and charge objects with energy and then send them outwards for a powerful attack. And of course he has Chaos Control which can teleport the user and other things as well. Boomstick: Cool! Wiz: Sonic's final trick up his sleeve is Hyper Sonic. *Hyper Flash *Increases Statistics more than Super Sonic Boomstick: Hyper Sonic is white and.....RAINBOW COLORS! Wiz: This form increases Sonic's statistics even further, keeps all the powers of Super Sonic, and lets Sonic unleash a blast of energy to hurt everyone near him. Boomstick: But we can't act like Sonic has no faults. He's cocky and arrogant which has led him to leave his guard down like in the intro of Sonic Unleashed, surprise powerful hits can knock him out of his Super forms like in Sonic the Hegdehog 3 by Knuckles and his Super forms run on stamina so when he runs out of stamina he'll be kicked out of the form or even DISAPPEAR according to Sonic himself in Sonic Adventure 2. Wiz: Still, Sonic is not a character to call weak. Boomstick: Gotta go fast! Sonic: What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! Shadow Pre-Fight FIGHT!!! Results Who would you root for? Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Who do you think would win? Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Muhammedmco Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:BatMario753